Ruby Shadow
by Celestial Reyvateil
Summary: It all started with an accident. And that accident would be the catalyst for future events. All while this is happening, rumors start to circulate throughout the region about unknown creatures that aren't Pokémon. Creatures that lurk in the dark. Ishishipping/Tensaishipping. ORAS Verse.
1. Prologue

Celestial Reyvateil: Hello! I noticed that there isn't much Steven/Brendan (aka, ishishipping or tensaishipping) fanfics as of late here on this site, since ORAS was released. So I thought, why not try my hand at writing a fanfic on this pairing? This will take place in the ORAS verse instead of RSE verse. Even though this takes place in the game verse and not the anime verse, there will be locations and maybe some things from the anime verse. Not only that but Brendan's appearance will be different, his appearance will somewhat resemble his manga counterpart, Ruby. There's a reason why but I don't want to spoiler it. Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Pokémon.

* * *

**Prologue**

Red.

That was all May could see as she stared down in shock. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing was real, but it was. The potent smell of blood filling her nostrils served only as a reminder of what just happened before her.

Lying down on the pavement in a pool of blood was Brendan. His face and hair were caked in the bright red liquid leaking out of him. And Brendan wasn't moving…

'This wasn't supposed to happen…'

Why was this happening..?

* * *

**A few hours ago…**

May was pacing back and forth as a ship was slowly approaching the harbor. It had been six years since the incident with Kyogre. Not only that, but also with the meteor that was about to crash into the planet. Thankfully, nothing as eventful as those two incidents have happened over the past six years.

As the ship docked, she waited patiently for someone to step off of the ship. She watched as people were stepping off the ship, but she saw no signs of the person she was looking for. It wasn't until she saw a familiar white beanie that her face brightened. She immediately sprinted toward the person who was wearing the white beanie, and tackled them with a hug.

"Welcome back, Brendan!"

Brendan let out a yelp at the unexpected hug and almost fell backwards. May then gazed up at him. Instead of his hair being a brown color, it was now an ebony or even a black color. It was hard to tell since his hair was really dark. In her opinion, his hair was black.

It was weird since she remembered it being brown when they were kids. It wasn't until after the Kyogre incident that he told her that he had dyed a bit of his hair. But his hair wasn't the only thing that changed since childhood.

His eyes also changed.

His eyes changed so much that even now, he pretty much wears colored contacts to hide his true eyes. He was cagey about showing people what his eyes really looked like. Heck, it took her a lot of persuading to convince him to show her his eyes.

As of this point, only three people knew what his true eyes looked like.

"It's good to be back." Brendan says sheepishly as May lets him go.

"So how was Sinnoh?"

"It was great. I also made some friends there too." He replied as the two walked out of the harbor.

A light breeze caresses them as they stepped out of the harbor. They could also feel the sun's rays hit their faces. Spring was almost over and summer was creeping in to replace the previous season.

They were in Staleport City since the ship Brendan took was one of the last ones to depart from Sinnoh. When May asked Brendan over the phone why he was taking a ship to Staleport instead of Lilycove, he merely replied that it was complicated and quickly changed the subject. The brunette glanced at Brendan's backpack and noticed that it looked like it was carrying something egg-shaped.

"Are you carrying an egg?"

"Hm? Oh this." Brendan noticed that May was looking at his backpack with a curious expression on her face. He unslings his backpack and opens it up to reveal a Pokémon egg. The egg was orange with a light yellow blotch on the front of it. "This was given to me by one of my friends in Sinnoh. He said it was a gift."

"I wonder what's going to hatch from it."

"I think I have a good idea of what Pokémon will hatch from it," Brendan says and zips the bag up. "Can we stop by the Pokémon Center for a bit? I want to deposit this egg into the Pokémon Storage System."

"Sure! I also need to stop by the Pokémon Center to heal my Pokémon." May replied and they started walking toward the Pokémon Center.

They enter the Pokémon Center and Brendan immediately goes up to a PC to deposit the egg. While he was doing that, May walked up to the front counter and handed the nurse her pokéballs. Once they were done with their business at the Pokémon Center, they walked out of the building and turned to each other.

"Want to go get something to eat, Brendan?"

Before he could reply to her, his stomach let out a loud growl. "Uh…"

May chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." May said and pulled out her Eon Flute. "There's this really good restaurant in Rustboro that we could go get something to eat at. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good. I am getting a bit hungry."

"Then it's settled. Off to Rustboro we go!" May brought the Eon Flute to her lips and played it.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to Rustboro via a Latios. When they landed in Rustboro, May stroked the blue Eon Pokémon's head before the Pokémon soared up into the sky. Once Latios was gone, May turned to Brendan.

"Do you still have your Eon Flute, Brendan?" She asks as she puts away her Eon Flute.

"Of course I do." Brendan rummages through his backpack and pulls out his own Eon Flute. "I carry it with me wherever I go. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, I was just curious." May then grabbed Brendan's wrist. "Anyways, let's go! The restaurant's very close by the Pokémon Center."

Brendan quickly put his Eon Flute back into his backpack before May began to pull him in the direction of the aforementioned restaurant. True enough, the restaurant was indeed close by the Pokémon Center. The brunette then dragged the dark haired male into the restaurant. What greeted Brendan was a Japanese style interior. But before he could fully scan the restaurant interior, a waiter came up to them and lead them to a booth.

"What would you two like to drink?" The waiter asked as he handed them their menus.

"I'll have a grape soda," May replied as she flipped through the menu.

"Strawberry soda please." Brendan replied as he too was looking through the menu.

Their waiter nodded and walked away to get their beverages. It only took their waiter a few seconds before he was back at their booth and set down their drinks. He then pulled out a pen and order pad out of his waist apron. "Are you two ready to order?"

May looked up at Brendan who nodded. "Yeah, we're ready to order."

Brendan went first. "I'll have a katsudon."

"And I'll have the pork yakisoda." May said and they handed the menus back to the waiter. The waiter nodded as he jotted down their orders and said that he will be back with their orders when they are done. As the waiter walked away from their booth, Brendan began to reminisce.

Very little had change in the past six years. Besides the fact that he and May were now 18 years old, Brendan was traveling other regions to help with his dad's research. When May became Champion, Brendan went to Jotho in place of his dad since the professor was busy with his research in Hoenn. Once he was back in Hoenn, May told him what transpired during his absent.

A meteor almost crashed into the planet, Rayquaza can Mega Evolve (and apparently, May also caught Rayquaza), and the mysterious female named Zinnia.

He didn't know whether or not he was lucky that he wasn't here in Hoenn when these events occurred. Maybe he was lucky since Zinnia didn't steal his Key Stone because he was already gone by the time these events were occurring. That, or maybe his timing was good.

After the dust had settled, May also told him that since he wasn't here, she took Wally instead to the star show. She was a bit disappointed that he was here because she originally wanted to take him to the star show, but was glad that he wasn't in the region to witness these crazy events.

The only other thing worth noting was that both he and May went back to school to finish with their middle and high school education. Even though one can get their trainer's license at the age of ten, education was also encouraged even after someone gets their license. Though how one goes about getting their education was a different story. For example, someone who just got their trainer's license can do their Pokémon journey and the school will recognize that as something similar to a leave of absence. Once they were done challenging the Gym Leaders, they could go straight to the Pokémon League to challenge the Elite Four and the Champion, or they could just go back to school and resume their education. A student could also do their schooling online if they wanted too while they on their Pokémon journey.

He was done with his schooling and May was going to graduate soon. He'll probably apply for college in the future, but whether or not he will be a Pokémon professor like his dad is still a mystery. But before he could reminisce some more, May was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Brendan, anyone home? The food just arrived." May said as she continued to wave her hand in front of his face. Sure enough, the food that they ordered was on the table. He could the wisps of steam rise up from the dishes.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was spacing out a bit."

"So what are you thinking about?" May asked as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"I was just reminiscing about the last six years," Brendan too grabbed a pair of chopsticks. "And how you're going to be graduating soon."

"Yup! Graduation is coming up in two weeks." She was about to eat her yakisoda, when she suddenly asks him an unexpected question. "So how's Steven?"

Brendan looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you get to see him often on your travels to other regions, right?"

"I guess," he shrugged, "I briefly met him in Sinnoh and he said that he was going to go to Kalos for a bit, before he comes back here."

"I see…"

The rest of their lunch consists of talking about Sinnoh and the things Brendan saw in aforementioned region. After they were done eating their lunch, they both spilt the bill. After paying for their lunch, the two exit the restaurant and were walking around Rustboro. While walking around the city, Brendan couldn't help but feel uneasy. It was almost like someone was watching him.

He looked around nervously to see if he could pinpoint who was watching him. He looked around the crowd and spotted a man looking at him. It was a tall dark skinned man with short white hair and amber eyes. The dark skinned man was wearing a black conductor's uniform buttoned up with silver buttons. As the man continued to stare at him, Brendan noticed something.

'Is…is he staring at my right eye?' Brendan thought as the man continued to stare at him. True enough, the dark skinned man was indeed staring at his right eye. The man's eyes kept following Brendan for a bit before he disappeared into the crowd.

"Something wrong, Brendan?" May asked when she suddenly noticed that the dark haired male was looking anxious.

Brendan almost flinched at the sound of May's voice. "N-No, nothing's wrong."

May wasn't convinced, but said nothing as the two kept on walking. The two then came to a stop at a crosswalk. They waited until the crosswalk light could change. When the light did change, they started walking. But as they were walking down the crosswalk, Brendan could feel his anxiety building up.

'Something bad is going to happen soon…' He couldn't help but think as he and May walked down the crosswalk.

As they were almost to the other side of the crosswalk, Brendan's head (or rather his right eye) suddenly turns to the right. His eyes widened when he sees a white car suddenly turn the corner and was headed straight for them! Just when the car was going to hit them however, Brendan pushes May out of the way. What happens next was a blur to him.

The car hits his right side and his body flies up into the air for a brief moment, before his head hits the trunk of the car, leaving a splotch of blood on it. His body then landed onto the pavement, his right arm took the force of the impact and he could feel something break in his arm. And just when that wasn't enough, his head also hits the pavement and more blood leaks out of his head. The blood leaking out of him was slowly forming a pool of blood. He could feel his consciousness slipping away because of the pain; and the car speeding away did not escape his ears.

Before he lost consciousness, he got one last look at May. The brunette was gaping at him in horror as her brain was currently processing what just happened.

'Good…she's unharmed,' was his last thought before he passed out due to the pain.

* * *

And that was how things started out great, then went downhill in an instant.

As May was beginning to get pass her shock, she could hear people shouting. One of the shouting voices she did however, recognized.

"May, are you alright?!" It was the Gym Leader of Rustboro, Roxanne.

"R-Roxanne…" May lightly stuttered as she was trying to regain some composure.

"I saw what happened," Roxanne runs up to May and helps the other girl up, "we need to get Brendan to a hospital now!"

May nods in agreement and stands up with Roxanne's help. As she got up, one of Brendan's Pokémon broke out of their pokéball, it was his Sceptile. To say that he was pissed was an understatement. The pure grass type Pokémon looked around with eyes filled with fury at whoever it was that wounded his master. Brendan's Sceptile looked like he was going to go berserk at anyone who approach his trainer.

May's composure finally returned to her, yet at the same time, remnants of her shock still remained in her mind. As she slowly approach the pissed off Sceptile, Roxanne was calling for an ambulance.

"Brier," the brunette called the Sceptile's name, "relax, nobody's going to hurt Brendan anymore. We're going to take him to a hospital so that he can get treatment, so please, calm down." May places a hand on one of her pokéballs that contain her Blaziken. If Brier didn't calm down, she would have to knock him out. Luckily for May, it seems like her words were reaching Brier because the grass Pokémon's tense posture was slowly beginning to relax.

May breathes a sigh of relief at the sound of sirens in the distance.

* * *

"Are you positive that it was them?"

"Affirmative," the dark skinned man with white hair replied into the cell phone. "The driver is someone who's keen on inflicting harm on your younger sister."

"So they chose now to take act of all times..."

"Forgive me if I spoke of something unnecessary, Mistress."

"No, thank you for telling me," the voice on the other line replied. "I'll report this to the others so that we can prepare for their next move."

"And the boy?" He looks down to see paramedics carting the dark haired male into the ambulance.

"For now, watch him. And this time, make sure no harm comes to him."

"Understood."

* * *

May didn't know how much time has passed since they got to a nearest hospital, but it must have been a long time since it was now evening. She and Brier (who refused to go back into his pokéball until he was sure that his trainer was safe) were in a waiting room that was by the ER. She had already called Brendan's parents to informed them of what happened to their son, and they said that they be there as soon as they can. She had also called her parents to inform them about the accident and that she was the only one that wasn't harm.

The only one who wasn't there in the waiting room with them was Roxanne, who opted to stay behind to tell the police about the accident. May mentally reminded herself to reimburse Roxanne later.

A few minutes passed by, and the brunette looked up to see Professor Birch and his wife running toward them.

"May, how's our son doing?" Brendan's mom asked the brunette.

Before May could give a reply, a doctor walked out of the double doors that lead to the ER.

"Ah, Mrs. And Mr. Birch I presume." The doctor said when he noticed Brendan's parents. They both nodded and the doctor then proceed to tell Professor Birch and his wife the details about Brendan's condition. While this was happening, May pulled out her PokéNav Plus.

She stared at it for a bit before she began to dial a phone number in to it. Thank Arceus that the Devon Corporation managed to finish the cell phone mode in the PokéNav Plus. As she finished dialing in the phone number, she held it up to her ear.

'I just hope he isn't in some cave where there's no phone signal…' She hoped as she was calling the former Champion of Hoenn.

**Prologue end**

* * *

Celestial Reyvateil: And the prologue is done! I wasn't sure what genres to put this in, so I just picked romance and supernatural since they seemed to be the main ones. If you guys think I should change one of the genres, please comment and tell me what genre it should be. Oh, and please leave a review to tell me what you guys think. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Celestial Reyvateil: In this chapter, Steven Stone makes his appearance!

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Pokémon.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Light steel blue hair dances in the wind as Steven exits the air plane. He could see the sun setting and the sky was gradually turning into dark shades of blue. As he walked down the airstair, he pulled out a pokéball from one of his pants pockets. The pokéball was completely red with black indentations on the sides and around the button. He brushes his thumb against it and then puts it back into his one of his pants pockets.

'I hope Brendan likes my gift.' Steven thought as his feet touched the tarmac. He had just gotten back from Kalos and was thinking about returning to his house in Mossdeep to rest. On the other hand, he could just go to Littleroot to see if Brendan was home so that he could give the younger male his gift.

After May defeated him and became the new Champion of Hoenn, the man decided to travel to other regions (of course, he kept in touch with the Pokémon League in case something transpired). But he didn't leave immediately because of the meteor incident. He almost bit his lip at the mere memory of the incident. The feeling of being unable to do anything left a bitter taste in his mouth. And in the end, May was the one to destroy the meteor.

Steven sighed as he went to go get his luggage. When he got his luggage, he pulled out his PokéNav Plus and turned it on. Once he turned the device on, it let out a loud ringing noise. The light steel blue haired man raised an eyebrow and checked to see who it was that was calling him.

It was May.

He stares at his PokéNav Plus for a bit before he answers it. "Hello, May?"

"Steven?" He heard May let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Arceus that you answered the phone."

"Why, has something happened?"

Silence.

"May?"

"Y-Yeah, something did happened," May hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Brendan got into an accident…"

Steven's eyes widened when he heard what May just said. "An accident?"

"He got hit by a car," she let out a shaky breath. "There…there was so much blood, Steven."

Steven's lips were pressed into a thin line. His grip on his PokéNav Plus tightened. "What city and hospital are you guys at?"

"Why you ask?"

"Because I'm heading over right now."

* * *

After telling Steven what city and hospital they were at, May ends the call. She glances over at the doctor and Brendan's parents. She listens as the doctor was talking to his parents. Apparently, Brendan sustained several broken ribs (which they had to do surgery because the broken bones almost punctured some of his organs) and a broken right arm. But those weren't the only injuries he sustained; he was also in a coma!

'If Brendan didn't push me out of the way…' May bit her bottom lip when the thought crossed her mind. She pulls out a pokéball and looks up at Brier. The Sceptile gazes at her for a second and then nods. The brunette points the pokéball at the grass type Pokémon and watches as he went inside it. She then stands up to follow the three adult as they head toward the hospital room that Brendan was recovering in.

As she followed the adults, they passed by two female nurses who were gossiping about something. When they passed the nurses, May couldn't help but eavesdrop on them.

"So you've heard the rumors, right?" The blondie nurse asked the brunette nurse whose hair was tied into a bun.

"You mean the ones about the creatures that only come out at night?"

The blondie nodded. "Yep, that one."

"Can't believe you actually think it's real," the brunette scowled at her coworker. "Creatures like that only exist in fiction."

"But I can't help it! I mean, lately there've been people going missing as of late."

May raised an eyebrow at what they were talking about.

'Creatures that only appear at night…' She mused. It wasn't the first time she had heard that rumor before. The first time she had heard the rumor was last year in November. She heard it from someone while at the Battle Resort; unfortunately, she couldn't remember if the person was a trainer or just someone who wanted to watch the battles that took place at the resort. She dismissed it at first since it was only a rumor. And like any other rumor, it was fated to disappear sooner or later. But it didn't disappear, rather, it grew. It has gotten to the point that the rumor was almost an urban legend. 'Now's not the time to think about that rumor.' May thought as she continued to follow the adults.

Finally, they arrive at Brendan's hospital room. When the doctor opens the door, May pales at the sight of Brendan. Various machines were hooked up to him and his right arm was wrapped in a cast. The upper part of his head was covered in white gauze, and a few strands of hair were sticking out of the areas that weren't covered in gauze. His tan complexion was gradually losing its healthy glow and was slowly paling. Hooked up to his left wrist was an IV, and placed over his face was an oxygen mask.

'Brendan…' May could feel her insides twist in guilt at the sight of her best friend. She watched as Brendan's mom brought a hand over her mouth at the sight of her son. The older woman walked up to the bed and gazed down at her son, as if not believing what she was seeing was real. At that point, May couldn't take it anymore and quickly walked out of the hospital room. Her chest tighten in guilt as the scene replayed in her mind. She stood outside of Brendan's hospital room as she was trying to calm down her nerves. Once her nerves were calmed down enough, she let out a sigh and noticed something.

A man and a female who looked like she was around May's age, were walking down the hallway. The man had short black hair and brown eyes. He had on a dark brown suit with a cordovan color necktie, a brown trench coat was draped over his suit, and black penny loafers. The female that was with him had shoulder length turquoise blue hair with short bangs, indigo eyes, and fair skin. The turquoise blue headed female had on a long sleeved green blouse, gray pants, and black monk shoes.

When the black haired man spots May, his expression brighten a bit and he saunters over to her. "If my assumption is correct, you're the current Champion of Hoenn, right?"

May raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, I am the current Champion of Hoenn. But who're you two?"

"Ah, forgive me for my rudeness," the man bowed to her, "my name is Looker and this is my assistant, Irvette."

Irvette nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, May."

"Wait, your name is Looker?" May asked the man. If she remembered correctly, Brendan mentioned to her that he helped someone named Looker who was washed up on one of the shores of the Battle Resort. She didn't go to the Battle Resort with Brendan at the time because she wanted to see a Pokémon Contest and ended up getting a contest pass from Lisia. But why would the man who Brendan helped, be here of all times?

"You're correct. I am Looker and your friend helped me out a few years ago." Looker replies with a nod. "The reason why we're here is because we want to investigate who ran over Brendan."

That immediately caught May's attention. "Then are you going to catch the person who did this to Brendan?"

Again, Looker nods. "Yes, we are. But first, can you tell us what happened at the scene of the crime?"

"Of course!" May said and she started telling them what happened to Brendan.

* * *

Steven rushed out of the Devon Corporation building and quickly ran to the hospital that Brendan was being treated at. After May had ended the call, he immediately summoned his Skarmony and headed for Rustboro. Once he landed in Rustboro, he quickly headed for the Devon Corporation building to drop off his luggage.

As he was running toward the hospital, he accidently bumps into someone. He staggers back a bit and looks up to see who he bumped into. The person he bumped into was a woman who looked to be around her early 20's. She had long purple hair that went down to her back and was slight wavy and her right eye was plum colored, while her left eye had a black eyepatch over it. She was wearing a forest green short sleeved dress with red peonies embroidered around the hem of the dress, and black heels. Steven glances down at the ground to see a white handbag.

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you." Steven picks up the handbag and gives it to her. "Here, you dropped this."

"Thank you," she replies and takes her handbag from him. "And don't worry about. It seems like I'm not the only one to drop something too."

Before Steven could asked what she meant by that. His eyes widened when she kneeled down and picked up the completely red pokéball and held it out to him.

'Since when did the pokéball fell out of my pocket?' He couldn't help but think as he stared at the pokéball in her hand.

"This is yours, right?"

"Yes it is," he quickly regains his composure and grabs the pokéball in her hand. "But it's more of a gift than anything else."

"A gift?" She gazes at him for a moment before she smiles. "No wonder you were in such a hurry. You must be excited to give this Pokémon to someone important."

He briefly freezes for a moment, before he remembers why he was in such a hurry. He quickly puts away the pokéball and scurries pass her. "I'm sorry, but I need to head for the hospital right now! I'll make it up to you somehow!"

"Don't worry about it too much! I have a feeling that we're going to meet again soon!" He heard her shouted as he headed for the hospital.

* * *

The purple haired woman watches as the light steel blue haired man disappears from her sight. When the man was completely out of her sight, her smile became a bit mischievous. "So that was the former Champion…"

She didn't think that Steven Stone would be in the region so soon, or maybe it was fate since she just got wind of a Pokémon Professor's son being a victim of a hit-and-run. Brendan Birch was the son's name if she recalled correctly. The young man was currently helping his father with his research. He was also a well-known Coordinator as well. But that wasn't the only thing that was interesting about him.

From what she had heard from the higher ups, he possessed a special [Eye]. An [Eye] that can bestow its owner many abilities. Not only that, but many speculate that the [Eye] can also grant someone their wish. She didn't know whether or not that part was true. However, she would rather not find out anytime soon…

The woman glanced down at her left hand and clasped it. She resisted the urge to fully pickpocket Steven, and instead just took the pokéball out of his pocket and set it up to make it look like he dropped it. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't fully steal the pokéball. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't try to steal it later in the future.

"Now then," she slings her handbag on her right shoulder and glances around the street. "Where's my partner in crime?"

* * *

By the time Steven got to the hospital, he was almost out of breath. It was nighttime as indicated by the now navy blue sky and crescent moon shining down onto the earth. Even though Steven didn't know the time when Brendan was admitted to the hospital, he hoped that the young man was at least alright. Now he did needed to find out what room Brendan was being treated in.

As Steven walks into the hospital, a door that lend to the women's restroom opens and May steps out. Her signature red and white bandana was nowhere to be seen. Her light brown hair looked like it was a bit disheveled, and she had a troubled expression on her face.

"May," Steven walks up to the brunette, "how's Brendan doing? What's his condition?"

"He's recovering but…" May sighs and looks away from the man. "I think it would be better if you see him for yourself."

Dread fills Steven's body when May says that. She then motions him to follow her to where Brendan was currently recovering in. The two Pokémon Trainers walk in silence, neither one of them willing to start a conversation with the other.

It didn't take them that long to reach Brendan's hospital room.

May opens the door and Steven almost gasps at the sight of Brendan's condition. As the two walk into the hospital room, the brunette closes the door behind her. She watches as Steven continues to stare at Brendan.

"What are the extent of his injuries?" Steven asked her in a quiet voice.

"The doctor said he suffers from a broken right arm and several broken ribs that they had to perform surgery on him."

"It was that serious?"

"Yeah, I heard that Brendan's broken ribs almost punctured his organs."

"Is there any else the doctor mentioned?"

"Yes, there is one more thing that he said about Brendan's condition…" May gazed at Steven with a somber expression. "Brendan's in a coma."

**Chapter 1 end**

* * *

Celestial Reyvateil: And with that, chapter one is done! It's been a while since I played Pokémon Platinum, so I can't tell whether or not I got Looker's voice down. Anyways, please leave a comment to tell me how you guys think about this fanfic so far. Until next time!


End file.
